Best Kept Deadly Secretsand Lies
by jacksparrowlover1016
Summary: Starts right before 6th year. Another year at Hogwarts. The new student Adriana is sorted into Gryffindor and it turns out Dumbledore's been keeping secrets. Adriana befriends the Golden Trio and leaves some questions in her wake. Are her secrets as deadly as her lies? And where do her loyalties blur?
1. Chapter 1

**Best Kept Deadly Secrets…and Lies **

** Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Harry Potter. The only thing I own is the plot, and Adrianna. **

**Chapter 1**

******Adrianna Potter's P.O.V******

** Almost immediately I could tell I was dreaming. Maybe it's because I remember falling asleep, or it could be the fact that I'm watching my parent's death. Again. I could hear my mother screaming and begging for the Dark Lord to be merciful, to spare me and Harry, and take her life in our place. I saw the mesmerizing green flash of the Killing Curse. Avada Kadavra.**

** I woke with a start. Gasping and in a cold sweat, strands of my dark black/auburn hair clung to my face, pale skin glowing, my piercing bright green eyes radiating in the dark room eerily. **

**My name is Adrianna Lillian Potter, sister to Harry James Potter, although he remains blissfully unaware of the fact that I even exist. Not many people were aware the Potters had a daughter and those who were aware don't remember her, or well, me. So I'm sort of the dirty little secret. Ha. I am exactly one year older than my brother Harry.**

** That night on Halloween when the Dark Lord came, my mother, Lily Evans Potter, sacrificed her life in a poorly thought out attempted to save my brother and I. The Dark Lord cast the Killing Curse upon Harry and I, the curse rebounded, killing its caster. That night we were forever marked as his equals, his scar imprinted on our foreheads. But along with the lightning bolt scar on my forehead, my on my right bicep glaring angrily, a bitter reminder of that night, is a scar of the dark mark.**

** Dumbledore thought it would be best if Harry and I grew up separately because I was already two and could remember things about magic. So, Harry was sent to the Durslys and I went to live with my father's twin sister Jamie and her muggle husband. When I turned eleven I didn't go to Hogwarts, but continued going to muggle school and began to do independent wizarding studies at home. Now I'm living with Aunt Jamie, Uncle Matt and their little demon spawns; Kaily, Noelle, and Sapphire. I mean 'demon spawns' in the most loving and sarcastic way, they are actually pretty cute (when they get their way). I am kind of what you would call…I don't know… a badass, and proud of it. I kick hard core ass when I want to. You see most wizards and witches resort to their wand when feeling threatened, but me, I take the more hands on approach. . Hogwarts just got a little more interesting.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Best Kept Deadly Secrets…and Lies**

**Chapter 2 **

***** Adrianna P.O.V *****

"Aunt Jamie," I sighed, "I have already told you, I am **_NOT_** going to Hogwarts." I ranted from my place on my bed while I watched her pack my clothes and books. Aunt Jamie sighed tiredly and aggressively threw down the Hogwarts robes she was neatly folding.

"And I already told **_YOU_**," she mocked, "you **_ARE _**going." **_Damn…_** I attempted to reason with her desperately. "I don't see why I even have to go, I mean it's not like they can teach me anything that I don't already know."

I was serious, I mean, for fuck's sake I am 17 bloody years old and my level of magical knowledge was that of a thirty year old wizard, yet, the headmaster and my aunt feel the need to force me to endure classes with a bunch of 16 year old hormonal idiots.

She turned toward me I could see tears caught in her eyes, "Baby girl, do you think we want you to go, I mean you've never been away from us for long and we're going to miss you like crazy, but this is how it has to be. You need to do this." She pulled me to her and I buried my face in her shoulder, letting one lone tear escape.

With perfect timing I could hear Uncle Matt call that dinner was ready and Noelle and Sapphire stampeding down the stairs into the kitchen. Aunt Jamie and I pulled apart and gave each other watery smiles, wiping our tears. She grabbed my hand and looked at me, "Come on, we better go. After all, this is your goodbye dinner," she gave me a grin and we headed toward the kitchen. The least I could do was enjoy one last night with the only family I have ever known before being cast down into hell.


End file.
